<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surf’s Up by ahappyphil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375645">Surf’s Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/pseuds/ahappyphil'>ahappyphil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Role Playing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/pseuds/ahappyphil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has a specific birthday request.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>PhanWorksChallenge - Phil’s 33rd B-Day Count-Down</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surf’s Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the phanworkschallenge</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He looks ridiculous. Well and truly ridiculous and not the least bit sexy, but it’s Phil’s birthday and Phil wanted...this. </p><p>The fake tan isn’t too bad. That’s certainly not unfamiliar territory, and honestly it does give him a little self confidence as he checks himself out in the bathroom mirror. Who knew a sun kissed bum could be such an ego boost. </p><p>But the wig. The wig is atrocious. </p><p>Long blonde locks that do anything but give off the rugged surfer look. It’s more like something that would be buried at the bottom of their props chest. </p><p>It’s not like they’ve never role played before. It’s not a regular occurrence but it’s definitely on the table when they feel like it. He usually eats up a chance to put his dramatics to good use in the bedroom, but there’s something about this particular one that leaves Dan feeling just a bit squirmy. </p><p>Maybe he should have contoured some abs. Maybe that’s the problem. </p><p>He picks at his bright blue swim shorts and calls out from the ensuite.</p><p>“Phiiiil this is stupid. I can’t!”</p><p>He peeks out from behind the door. Phil is laying on the bed like a kid impatiently waiting to receive a present.</p><p>Well technically, he supposes, that’s exactly what this is. A gift. </p><p>“I’m sure you look good, babe. Let me see!” Phil pouts and leans forward, trying to sneak a peek. “Please. It’s my birthday!” </p><p>“Ohforfucksake-“ He stomps toward the front of the bed and throws up the ‘hang loose’ hand sign. </p><p>“G’day mate, my board got stuck in the tide.” Dan lays on his thickest Australian accent. “Got anything else I could ride?” </p><p>He winks and attempts to swish his hair back, but the wig doesn’t cooperate. </p><p>Phil looks like he’s fighting between cry laughing and actual arousal. “Oohh why don’t you come here and we’ll see, mister surfer man.” He lets out an accidental snicker. </p><p>Dan goes to straddle him, but the sight of the loud board shorts covering his thighs takes him out of the moment. He tries his best to refocus his efforts. </p><p>“What’s a guy like you.. no...uhhh…shrimp on the b-.” He lets out a frustrated sigh. “This isn’t working.”</p><p>Phil gives him the kind of warm smile that reminds him he’d wear an itchy tacky wig everyday of his goddamn life if it’d make Phil happy. </p><p>“The hair isn’t...great.” He giggles as he pulls it off Dan’s head “but you look good. You always look good.”</p><p>Dan forces himself out of his head to laugh too. “Sorry, no blonde beach hunk for you.”</p><p>“Don’t want one anyway.” Phil flips them and pulls the board shorts off in one surprisingly adept move. “This is better. Much sexier. Less polyester.” </p><p>Dan goes in for a kiss to get the night back on track. This he knows how to do. Laughter and stupidity and all the things that make sex with Phil better than any fantasy. </p><p>“I’m keeping the tan though. It makes my ass pop.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reblog <a href="https://ahappydnp.tumblr.com/post/190438962686/surfs-up-t-500-summary-he-looks-ridiculous">here</a> :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>